Worlds Collide
by theavidreader4life
Summary: Young Jacob is a member of the Quileute tribe.  He struggles to make his mark with his tribe and the "new girl" to the reservation. ALL human. Non-Canon. Rated T, but may change to M at a later date.
1. First Sight

Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters featured in this one shot. We can all thank Stephenie Meyer for this wonderful universe called The Twilight Saga. Thanks**  
**Stephenie! Also, this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice. I just had the inspiration to write it.

(Jacob's POV)

My name is Jacob Ephraim Black, but my friends call me Jake. I am 14 years old and am from a small Indian tribe called La Push in the state of Washington. My parents are Billy and Sarah Black; my dad is the chief of our tribe and is grooming me to walk in his footsteps one day. I am a proud member of the Quileute tribe, we are strong, fierce, loyal, and above all else duty bound. My life started off as any typical kids, I have two sisters Rebecca and Rachel. Rebecca and Rachel are twins who are four years older than me. I am the baby, the only boy, and the future chief of my tribe.

Me and my two best friends Quil Ateara and Embry Call grew up together in La Push and have been inseparable most of our lives. Quil's family, like mine, is rooted deep in the history and ancestry of the Quileute. Embry however, is half Makah and half Quileute. His mother is Makah and grew up on the Makah reservation, located about two hours north of La Push. His father, well, we are not sure who he is. All Embry knows is that is father is Quileute and his mother moved him to La Push as a baby to get away from the judgments of the Makah and to start a new life amongst the Quileute.

My sisters graduated from high school last year and are now attending college in Seattle. I am psyched that I will not have to go to high school with them. Embry, Quil, and I are going to be starting our freshman year of high school at La Push High School on the reservation. We have plans to rule the school, become star football players, and break a lot of hearts. So here I am the first day of school and I am actually nervous of what I am going to wear today. I mean who wants to be an outcast their first day of high school. Anyway, I get dressed and head into the kitchen to get some breakfast while I wait for Quil and Embry.

As I am heading into the kitchen, I see my father and mother talking quietly to one another.

"I can't believe that John is back after all these years away." my mother states.

"I know, but it's great to have him and his family back in the tribe. His father is getting older and I am not sure how much longer he could have sat on the Elders Council. Better to have John back to take his place, than his brother William." my dad replies coolly.

I knew who they were talking about, John Young. He and my dad were best friends when they were growing up. John and he were trouble makers back in the day. John left the tribe to move out east after getting in too much trouble. You see, John is hot headed and a true Quileute warrior. No one messed with John, his family, his friends, or his tribe. Those who did suffered for it. He is a legend amongst us young Quileute; he is idolized.

As I walk into the kitchen their talking quiets. My mom looks at me as if she is going to cry, but I know better she is too tough.

"Jacob, there are eggs, bacon, and toast on the counter. Eat up or you are going to be late for school." my mom says.

As I am eating, my dad come and sits at the table with his coffee and newspaper. As he is reading the paper, I notice he is looking at me over the top of it.

"Hey dad, how are you this morning?"

"Very well Jacob. How are you?"

"Okay I guess, ready to go to school."

"Looking forward to your first day of high school?"

"Yeah, I am really looking forward to playing sports."

"Remember the rules though Jacob."

"I do dad. No worries. Academics come first, athletics next. The school may only require a 2.0 to make me eligible to play, but you and mom require at least a 3.5. If my grades skip, then I can't play. I know dad, don't worry. So you looking forward to seeing John…uh, I mean Mr. Young and his family?"

"Good man. Yes I am looking forward to seeing John and his family. He has a step-…." he states, but was cut off by a knock at the door. As I pull the door open, I see Quil and Embry bouncing on the balls of their feet.

"Bye mom, bye dad. Going to school, see you later!" I yell as I grab my backpack and run out the door.

~~O~~

The guys and I laugh and joke all the way to school. We rag on each other for everything from our hair cuts to how the other is going to be red shirted during football season. As we approach the school, we quiet down our insults and walk anxiously to the cafeteria to retrieve our schedules.

La Push High School is small and there are not a large amount of students, so it doesn't take long to get our schedules. My schedule is alright I guess:

1st Period: Geography

2nd Period: Gym

3rd Period: Study Hall

Lunch

4th Period: Biology Honors

5th Period: History Honors

6th Period: Algebra I Honors

7th Period: English I Honors

Quil, Embry, and I have 2nd and 3rd period together. Quil and Embry did not get stuck taking honors courses. No that was reserved for me. My parents are fanatics about education and attending college. They want our generation to be educated and take the Quileute tribe into a new era.

~~O~~

The first half of my day is uneventful, I go to class, take notes, get my books, and write down my homework assignments. It is pretty boring actually and I am looking forward to lunch. I am starving. I walk to lunch with Quil and Embry and overhear people talking about the "new girl" in school. Funny, I didn't know there was going to be a new student. I usually know these things, being the son of the chief and all. So my peers were going on and on about her:

"She is soooo pretty…"

"Wonder if she has a boyfriend?"

"I should ask her out on a date!"

"Dude she is HOT."

"She is so nice. We have 2nd period together and she is funny and very pretty."

"She isn't even Quileute, how can she go to school here?"

I join the line to get my lunch and have a seat with my friends at an empty table.

"Did you know there was going to be a new girl today?" I asked Quil and Embry.

"No." they reply in unison.

"Huh. Have you seen her yet?" I asked.

"Nope." Quil replied.

"Not really. I saw her down the hall after 1st period, but I didn't get a good look at her." Embry says casually, shrugging his shoulders.

There isn't much conversation between us as we eat our lunch. We look like three boys who are eating for the first time ever, just shoveling food into our mouths. We are so quiet at our table that I am able to hear the cafeteria doors open. As I turn my head to see who walked in or out, my eyes behold the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I think I forgot how to chew, swallow, or even breathe; she is perfection on two legs.

~~0~~

**Author's Conclusion Note: Please let me know what you think so far. I have a lot more to write about for this story; plenty to come. Please review and let me know if you want me to write more.**


	2. Introduction of the New Girl

Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters featured in this one shot. We can all thank Stephenie Meyer for this wonderful universe called The Twilight Saga. Thanks**  
**Stephenie!

**Jade (POV)**

My name is Jade Ethel Young, my friends call me Jay. I am 14 years old; I was born and raised in Franklin, North Carolina. My parent's names are John and Christina Young. I have two brothers, my older brother is Joshua Carter and my younger brother is Jesse Young. My dad John is a member of the Quileute tribe; they live on a small reservation in La Push, Washington.

How best to explain my life. I was born Jade Carter, to Jimmie and Christina Carter along with my older brother Josh. My parents divorced when I was two and not longer after, my mom began dating John. I loved him from the second we met, according to my mom. She said we were kindred spirits that we had a special connection from the second we met. I loved to listen to him retell the legends of his tribe. Eventually my mom and John got married and from then on, I refused to answer to the name Jade Carter, I made everyone call me Jade Young. I guess my parents got the hint and John asked if I would like to legally have the last name Young from now on and be able to call him dad. I jumped at the chance to do that. John has always been my dad, my biological father wasn't around much and never seemed interested in my life; so I decided that I would be adopted by John and he would be my dad from now on. I would forever be known as Jade Ethel Young, daughter of John and Christina Young.

I considered myself to be Quileute, an honorary member that is. My dad says I have the spirit of a Quileute woman and that the tribe would be lucky to have me. I took pride in their heritage and looked forward to living with them and learning more about their culture. I felt like I was one of them. My grandma Young treated me like one of her own since the day I was made a part of the Young family. She taught me Quileute cooking, sewing, and even legends. My grandpa Young was just that a grandpa, I would sit on his lap for hours upon hours just listening to tribal legends trying to memorize them. It was my goal to learn to speak Quileute, not an easy task. I have been working on it for years, but I have most of it down pat there are a few nuances that are a little more difficult. My dad has been so patient, he even chuckled in the beginning when I would say a curse word or two and then pronounce the words correctly, until I go them right. His patience was endless.

Toward the end of my eighth grade year, my parents informed me and my brothers that we would be moving to La Push. My dad's parents were getting up in age and my grandpa could no longer handle the strain of his seat on the Quileute Elders Council. Since my dad is the eldest child, he is by birthright the next in line to take the seat. My dad is so proud to be Quileute and would eagerly jump at the chance to fulfill his duty to his family and tribe. Being the great family that we are, my mom, my baby brother, Jesse, and I supported his decision and made no fuse about having to move. My older brother, Josh, however freaked. He was graduating high school and was offered a full ride baseball scholarship to the University of North Carolina and was anticipating attending with his girlfriend and friends. My parents agreed that he could stay, but with the stipulations that he does well in school and doesn't get into trouble. My parents were super strict when it came to our education; they were not going to have dumb children.

I was excited to move to La Push, I loved it there; it was so green and plush. Nature everywhere you looked. We visited La Push many times throughout the early years, but as we got older the trips be less frequent and all but stopped when Jesse was born. I don't know why, but I felt as though I left my heart there. It was my dream to attend college in Washington so I could visit La Push more often and see my family. So, here I was packing up my room and barely able to contain my excitement. My best friend and cousin Jasmine was over helping me pack and spending a little quality time with me before I left the next day.

"So, are you excited?" she asked.

"Of course! You know I love it in La Push. Not too excited about school though." I replied.

"Why not, you love school."

"I know, it's just I will be the only _pale face_ attending La Push High School. White kids do not attend school on the reservation; they go to Forks High School. I guess there are bonuses to being an Elder's daughter." I stated with a smirk and a chuckle.

"No, there are benefits to being John Young's daughter, forget him being an Elder. He would not take no for an answer." she said through spurts of laughter. "Aren't most people there afraid of him?"

"No, not afraid; they just have a healthy respect is all." I said rolling my eyes.

I didn't understand why people would be afraid of my dad. He was kind, gentle, and caring. He would give the shirt off his back to someone in need. I guess that is who he is now; I don't know the man that people of La Push speak about. He was so different now and no one better talk bad about my dad. If they do, they will have to deal with me.

"Healthy respect my foot, he was rough growing up. I heard my mom and your mom talking one day. Aunt Christina said Uncle John was…"

"Stop!" I shout, all but yelled. "I don't want to hear it, my dad is a wonderful man and people change. If you are going to speak like that about him, you can just go home." I stated as my blood began to boil.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…I love Uncle John and I know he is a great man, I was just saying. Geez Jay, calm down. You are so hotheaded." she said rushed, trying to calm me down.

"Okay. Let's just keep packing." I said, still slightly annoyed. "Want to listen to some music?" I asked.

"Of course. Our anthem sounds good right about now!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Geez…really, we haven't called this song our anthem in forever. I guess she is just feeling nostalgic, things were changing very quickly. I put my I-Pod on the I-Home speaker system and blared Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus. I know lame, but life is about building memories, so Miley it is.

We danced and sang at the top of our lungs until our throats were sore. We finally got my room packed and the boxes placed on the moving truck. Our beds were the last things to be loaded in the morning since we needed somewhere to sleep tonight. Jasmine and I snuggled up under the covers, eventually falling asleep. Morning broke bright and early, I was still tired from staying up all night laughing and giggling with Jasmine, but I would have plenty of time to sleep during our flight to Washington.

The movers came and quickly stowed our beds in the truck. The cars were safely loaded onto the car trailer for transport to our new home. My Aunt Vivian, Uncle Scott, and Jasmine were taking us all to the airport. My mom, my Aunt Vivian, and my Uncle Scott were siblings. They were very close and never spent long periods of time without seeing each other, so this was a very difficult day for them. They had to say goodbye, with many we will see you soon replies. Josh couldn't come to say goodbye, he had baseball practice and class. We said our goodbyes, cried, hugged, and kissed last night before he went back to the dorms. At the airport with our family, we said our lengthy goodbyes, hugged, kissed, and of course cried until my dad had to pry my mom and my aunt apart, so we didn't miss our flight. Jesse stood strong by my dad's side, just like the little Quileute warrior he was; brave just like dad and strong.

"Call me when you get there!" Jasmine shouted.

"I will, the second the plane lands." I yelled back.

"If you see any cute boys let me know. Oh…oh, take pictures! Oh, and kiss as many as you can, break a lot of hearts." she yelled.

My dad growled. With a smile spreading across my face I yelled back, "Will do, I am sure there are plenty there. Remember, I don't kiss and tell." I smirked at her.

"Oh come on Jay." She whined. "Just a few _small_ details, I bet they are cute there." she shouted with a broad smile.

"Okay, okay. I will, I know there will be _plenty_ of cuties. Quileute men are good looking." I said loudly with a mischievous grin.

My dad smiled, but then grumbled under his breath. He dragged me and my mom to the terminal, as we continued to shout our goodbyes to each other; Jesse walking tall and proudly beside him.

~~O~~

**Author's Chapter Conclusion Note – Please review, tell me how I am doing. What do you think of Jade? Next chapter is Jade's POV. More Jacob POV to come I promise.**


	3. First Days

Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or most of the characters featured in this story. We can all thank Stephenie Meyer for this wonderful universe called The Twilight Saga. Thanks**  
**Stephenie!

**Jade (POV)**

The flight to Washington took forever; I think it was because I was so excited to be going to the one place that has always felt like home to me. We left Ashville, NC at 11:00 am, had a layover in Chicago, and finally arrive in Seattle four and half hours later. I was exhausted. My Uncle William picked us up from the airport and we drove for about four hours to a local hotel in Forks. We were heading La Push in the morning to see my grandparents. Then we were going to drive to our new house and come up with our decoration plans. My mom and dad are going to let me paint and decorate my room in and style and color I wanted, as long as it's not offensive.

We get to the hotel, called the Dew Drop Inn. My dad checked us in and helped us get our luggage into the room. He then drove my uncle back to La Push; we were borrowing his car for a few days, until all our stuff was delivered from North Carolina. The room was spacious, there were two double size beds sitting side by side. Each bed had white linens and a chocolate brown comforter. There was a closet next to the door. There was a television stationed on the dresser and one lamp next to each bed that jutted out from the wall. Also, there was a mini frig with a microwave placed on top. Home it was not, but I was so happy to be here that none of that matter to me.

My mom, Jesse, and I unpacked our clothes until my dad got back from La Push. Once we finished unpacking, I noticed that there was a patio out back with chairs. I went to sit outside and soak up the beautiful scenery around me. Forks, WA was full of old tree, they were full of green leaves and green moss grew on the tree trunks. The lawn was a vibrant green and when I stepped on it, it sloshed under my feet. The rain in the Olympic Peninsula was pervasive and unrelenting most of the time, but I love it here. The air smells so fresh; the forest is so old and welcoming. I don't know how long I sat outside for, but my mom stuck her head out of the sliding glass door and spoke to me.

"Jay, your dad is on his way back from La Push sweetheart. You need to get ready to go to dinner."

"Okay mom, I'll be right in."

I sat outside for a few more minutes soaking up my surroundings. With a sigh, I returned the chair to the porch and made my way inside to get ready. Once my dad returned, we decided to have dinner at the local diner. After dinner, we drove back to the hotel, showered, and then turned in for the night. My mom and dad slept in the bed closest to the sliding glass door, while Jesse and I slept in other bed.

~0~

I awoke the next morning to Jesse draped over my stomach. I think he was meant to be a gymnast or he was one in another life. The kid was solid and heavy. I gently moved him off me and placed him on his side of the bed. I quietly got out of bed, attempting to not wake up my parents and made my way to bathroom. I vigorously brushed my teeth and ran the brush through my hair. I decided to put my hair up into a ponytail seeing as I was going to be working in my new house, painting and decorating my bedroom. I was so excited. I made my way out of the bathroom and saw my dad sitting outside on the porch. I made my way to the sliding glass door to sit with him, but stopped in my tracks when I saw he was whispering to the wind, talking to the sprits. I stood there and watched him for a long while, but then turned and made my way back to bed. I turned the television on, turning the volume down very low. I wanted to watch my usual Saturday morning cartoons.

Eventually, my mom woke up and stared around the room with a confused expression on her face.

Giggling, I asked, "Mom, are you alright? You look lost?"

She stared at me blankly for a second and a chuckle escaped her lips, "I'm fine Jay, I just forgot where I was for minute there. Where is your dad?"

"He's outside." I said pointing to the glass door. "He's whispering to the wind, seeking guidance and answers."

"We need to get moving, Nana and Papa are expecting us for breakfast. Sweetheart, can you please wake up Jesse and get him ready to go?" She asked as she started to the sliding glass door.

"Sure mom, no problem." I replied, turning off my cartoons.

I gently shook Jesse's shoulder whispering "Jesse, it's time to get up and get ready."

"I don't wanna, I'm still tired." He whined.

"I know but the sooner you wake up, the sooner we see Nana and Papa!"

With that, Jesse's eyes popped open and he smiled so big, I think his cheeks were going to cramp. Jesse stretched and made his way out of the bed, he ambled to the bathroom with me hot on his heels.

"Okay Jesse, go to the bathroom while I get your clothes ready for the day. Make sure you brush your teeth. Oh and wash your hands."

"Ok Jay."

I shut the bathroom door and got Jesse's and my clothes for the day. I went with pair of blue jeans, a forest green tank top with a black tank top underneath it, a black hoodie, and black tennis shoes. I brought Jesse his clothes and helped him change. I made sure that Jesse brushed his teeth, washed his face, and brushed his hair. I tied Jesse's hair back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. When we left the bathroom, our parents were waiting so they could get ready. My dad let my mom go first, sitting patiently on the edge of the bed. Jesse and I went back to the bed and turned the cartoons back on, my dad sat back against the headboard of his bed and watched with us until it was his turn to get ready. When we were all dressed and ready to go, we piled into my uncle's car and made our way to Nana and Papa's house.

Driving through La Push was so surreal for me. To think in a few short days, this will be home. We pulled up to Nana and Papa's house, Jesse and I raced out of the car and to the house. Papa opened the door and greeted us by hugging and whispering to us how much he missed us and how happy he was that we were there. Nana was behind him eager to welcome us as well. We sat with Nana and Papa for a long while, just catching up and talking about our plans. I helped nana make breakfast and serve the family. After breakfast, we parted ways with them and made our way to our house and the local hardware store.

~0~

Our house was beautiful. There were three bedrooms. My parents were in the master bedroom, of course. Jesse's room was next to theirs and my room was down the hall a little further. Josh's room was going to be the attic, if he ever decided to come live with us or visit us in Washington. My room was awesome. It was fairly large, had a decent sized closet (though not as large as my one back in North Carolina), and it had a bay window with a window bench that over looked the backyard. I sat on at the window for a few minutes and looked around to see whatever I could; I noticed that there was a house not too far from ours. It was a little smaller than ours, but still very nice, very La Push.

With a sigh, I got up from my window and made my way back down stairs, I had to help my dad and Jesse get the supplies out of the car. Of course, my dad waves me off (he doesn't think the women of our family should have to carry heavy things) and tells me that he will bring everything up to me.

I had decided to paint my room a lilac color on the top half of the wall and have pure white wainscoting on the bottom half. When my dad brought the painting supplies to my room, I carefully place the drop clothes on the floor, to prepare for painting tomorrow.

~0~

The next morning dawned and we all got out of bed and got ready for the day. When we arrived at our house, we had a plan of attack for the house. I was going to paint my room. My dad helped by painting and edging the ceiling and corners of the room. I then had to roll the paint on the rest of the walls. Once I finished that, I had to go to the garage and paint all of the wainscoting white; my dad was going to install it in my room once it dried.

Once I finished my bedroom, I went to Jesse's to help him, my dad was currently rolling the paint on the walls and I offered to take over for him.

"Dad, I can help Jesse paint his walls if you would like."

"Sweetheart, did you already finish your room and the wainscoting?"

"Yes, I guess I am a speedy painter. Do you want to take over or go help mom?"

"Yeah you are. I should open a painting business and make some money off your speed." He replied with a chuckle.

"No thanks dad, I am just so excited to move here. I want everything ready already." I said with a sigh.

"I know Jay, but be patient we'll be here soon. Why don't you help me finish Jesse's room and then we will all take a break and have some lunch. Then we can all help our very own DIYer downstairs."

"Okay, sure." I said with a laugh.

Jesse wanted to paint his room dark and light blue. My mom decided that two walls were going to be dark blue and two walls were going to be light blue. Jesse is huge fan of the Seattle Seahawks, just like dad. So my dad did the cutting and edging for the ceiling and corners, while I began painting the designated colors on the designated walls that my mom picked.

~0~

After a long day of painting, we decided to head back to the hotel and get some rest. Tomorrow would be another day of painting the house and finishing up the final touches before the furniture arrives.

~0~

The next morning, was a repeat of the one before. We arrived at the house and immediately began working to prepare it for when the furniture arrival. My dad hung the wainscoting in my room and made sure that any touch up painting was complete. My mom, Jesse, and I put the final touches on the rest of the house.

The furniture arrived after lunch. The movers quickly unloaded the truck and placed the furniture and boxes in their respective rooms. I ran to my room and began unpacking my things. My dad came to my room and assembled my bed. He helped my move my bookshelves, computer table, and dresser where I wanted and left to help Jesse. I put out the new accessories for my room.

My bed is queen sized; I picked lilac purple linens, close to the color of my walls. The comforter was stripped with different colors of purple. I topped off the bed with several through pillows of varying sizes and colors of purple. I also have throw pillows for the bay window bench in varying colors of purple, from light to dark.

Once I began hanging my clothes in my closet, I heard a knock at the door, followed by my dad answering it.

"Billy?" my dad questioned.

"Hey John, it's great to see you back home." The stranger answered.

"Yeah, it's great to be back. Here come in Billy." My dad offered.

"Thanks John." The man replied.

"John the house is looking good. You all work fast." The man stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, Jay is really excited and can't wait to move to La Push and out of the hotel in Forks. Really, the whole family is." My dad said.

"Is Christine here? I haven't seen her in so long." The man inquired.

"Yeah Billy, she's here. " My dad said.

"Christine, Billy's here. Can you please come downstairs dear?" My dad asked, shouting up the stairs.

"Yes honey, on my way." My mom replied.

Appearing at my doorway, my mom said, "Jay, I want you to come down stairs and say hi to Mr. Black. He is an old friend of your dad's. Please make your way down soon."

"Okay mom." I said while nodding my head.

My mom pivoted and began walking down the hall. I heard her slowly descending the stairs.

"Oh Billy, it is so good to see you." My mom said excitedly. "Where's Sarah?"

"Hi Christine, Sarah is at home. I just wanted to stop by and see how everything is coming along. When do you think you will be moving to the reservation?" Bill…um Mr. Black asked.

"Hopefully in the next day or two, we have all been working really hard to get this done quickly. Jay is bursting to move here." My mom replied.

"Jay, is that you son?" Mr. Black asked.

"No…" My dad's voiced trailed off as I began walking down the stairs.

"Jay is my beautiful daughter. Jay is short for Jade." My dad said my smiling at me standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jay, this is Mr. Black. Billy, this is our daughter Jay." My dad introduced us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Black." I said while walking forward, with my hand extended to shake his hand.

He shook my hand and replied, "It's nice to meet you too Jade."

"Please, call me Jay." I requested.

"Okay, Jay." Mr. Black said with a smile.

"Billy, this is our son Jesse. Jesse this is Mr. Black." My dad introduced Jesse as he walked in from the kitchen with a juice box.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you Mr. Black." Jesse said while sticking his hand out to shake Mr. Black's.

"Hello Jesse, nice to meet you too." Mr. Black replied with a chuckle.

With a smile, he looked at my dad and said, "Geez John, I wish my kids were as polite as yours."

Chuckling, my dad replied, "I'm sure you and Sarah raised wonderful children Billy. Speaking of your kids, what have they been up to?"

"Well, the twins, Rebecca and Rachel are up at school in Seattle. My son is running around the reservation somewhere is his two best friends."

"Billy, can I get you something to drink?" My mom asked.

"No, that's ok Christine, I'm good. However, I would like to help you move around furniture or something. I like to make myself useful."

"Thanks Billy that would be great." My dad replied.

So, the day progressed. Mr. Black helped my dad move furniture, set up beds, and assemble furniture. I found myself back up in my bedroom working to fix up my room. However, more often than not, I found myself sitting on my bay window bench looking at the house not too far from ours. I was drawn to that house; I felt a pull to it and had difficulty breaking my line of sight to it.

After the end of another long day, we called it quits. We got some dinner and headed back to the hotel in Forks. I took my shower and instantly crashed in the bed.

~0~

After another day of working tirelessly in the house, we were moving in. I couldn't wait. We checked out of the hotel and made our way home. Once there, I immediately went to my room and plopped down on my bed and called Jasmine.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jas, it's me Jay."

"Jay! How are you? Man, what took you so long to call me?"

"Sorry Jas, we have been working non-stop to get the house ready. I'm good by the way. I miss you though. How are you? How is everyone there?"

"I miss you too. Everyone is good."

Jas and I spoke to about another thirty to forty-five minutes. We would have spoken longer, but her mom needed to take her school shopping. Speaking of which, I need to find out then school starts here. I am interested to see what sports they have. Back home, I was on the gymnastics and swim team, but I doubts those will be options here. I'll find out the first day of school though.

~0~

It is the Friday before school starts, the last day of summer vacation. My parent, Jesse, and I were going to ours schools to get a tour, speak with the principals, speak with you guidance counselors, get our schedules, and meet our teachers. My dad wants this to be a smooth transition for Jesse and me. Since we are going to school, I took the opportunity to dress appropriately. I am wearing black skinny jeans, an emerald green sweater, a black hoodie, and my black and green Converse. I put on a little make-up and brushed my hair.

First we were going to Jesse's school, La Push Elementary School. We pulled up outside and I realized that it is a really small school. It is situated next to the middle and high schools. A cluster called Quileute Tribal School. However, the locals break it down into elementary, middle, and high school. We exit the car and make our way to the front office. Once we enter, I see and older lady at the front desk, organizing material for what I guess is the first day of school.

"Good morning, how are you today?" She asked.

"Fine thanks. How are you?" My dad asked.

"I'm good. How can I help you today?" she replied with a bright smile, white teeth contrasting against her copper skin.

"My name is John Young; this is my wife Christine, and our son Jesse. Jesse is new to the school and we came today to have a look around and speak with the principal and his teacher. We have appointments with them already."

"Yes Mr. and Mrs. Young. We have been expecting you." She replied sweetly. She then walked around the front desk and leaned down eye level with Jesse.

"Hi Jesse, my name is Ms. Geyer." She said.

"Hi Ms. Geyer, it is nice to meet you." Jesse replied, sticking his hand out to shake hers.

Shaking his hand, Ms. Geyer replied, "You to Jesse."

Standing straight up and looking at my parents she said, "Please have a seat, I will let Mr. Foster know you are here."

"Thank you." My dad replied and we turned making our way to the seating area.

After waiting to for ten minutes or so, Mr. Foster came to the front office and invited us into his office. He and my parents spoke at length about Jesse and the school's curriculum. Jesse is going into the 2nd grade; his teacher's name is Miss Hohman. After speaking with Mr. Foster, we were guided to Ms. Hohman's classroom. Once there, we were introduced to Ms. Hohman and Jesse was given a tour of his classroom. My parents, Jesse, and his teacher spent awhile discussing classroom operations, assignments, and general information. I sat patiently in the back of the classroom, listening to the discussion.

When we finished with Jesse's school, we made our way over to the high school area of the Quileute Tribal School. We found the front office and at the front desk was another receptionist frantically organizing and coalescing papers for the first day. She looked up once we entered the building.

"Good morning. How are you today?" She asked.

"Well thanks. How are you?" My dad asked.

"I'm okay. How can I help you today?" she asked.

"My name is John Young; this is my wife Christine, and our daughter Jade. Jade is new to the school and we came today to have a look around and speak with the principal and guidance counselor. We have appointments with them already."

"Yes Mr. and Mrs. Young. We have been expecting you." She replied. As she made eye contact with me, her eyes got a little wider. She noticed that I am not Quileute at all and was probable wondering what I was doing here.

I naturally have black hair, but currently it is highlighted mostly blond. I also have bright green eyes and tan skin, although not as tan as their copper coloring. I felt uneasy with her gaze, however, my gaze never faltered. My dad taught me long ago to be proud of who I was and to let no man intimidate me.

Her gaze met my dad's and she said, "Please have a seat, I will let Mr. Jacobs know you are here."

"Thank you." My dad replied tersely as we turned and made our way to the seating area.

Eventually, Mr. Jacobs came to the front office and brought us back to his office.

"Good morning, my name is Mr. Jacobs; I am the principal of the high school side of the Quileute Tribal School."

"Hello, my name is John Young; this is my wife Christine, and our daughter Jade. Jade is starting as a freshman this year and we wanted to make sure everything was ready for her first day of school and possibly get a look around campus so she will know where her classes are." My dad replied, gesturing for my mother and I to take the seats in front of the desk, while he stood and Jesse sat in mom's lap.

"It's nice to meet you all. Jade, as I said my name is Mr. Jacobs and I will be your principal. If you have any problems here at school or you need someone to talk to, I am here to help you okay."

"Okay, thank you Mr. Jacobs." I replied.

My parents and Mr. Jacobs talked for awhile, discussing and addressing their concerns about me being the only Caucasian student in the school. My dad spoke of his expectations that I be treated as an equal and that teasing and taunting would not be tolerated at all, to my embarrassment. Teasing was going to happen, it is natural in school. I was expecting it. My dad however, had a different opinion on the matter. I knew he would crack people's skulls; that's why if it happened I wasn't going to say a word. I would find a way to defuse it and deal with it on my own.

Next, we were introduced to my guidance counselor Mrs. Peach. We spoke at length about my previous schooling and about my classes for this year. I was taking mostly honors courses, but some regular ones as well. It was my goal to get a full scholarship to the University of Washington.

My school schedule didn't look to bad, but at the same time is stunk. I mean who wants gym first period.

1st Gym

2nd Study Hall

3rd Geography

Lunch

4th Biology Honors

5th History Honors

6th Algebra I Honors

7th English I Honors

After discussing my schedule with Mrs. Peach, I decided it was now that I should ask about their athletics program.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Peach." I said tentatively.

"Yes Jade." She replied.

"I was wondering about your athletics program. I was on the gymnastics and swim teams in my old school and I was interesting in joining your sports program." I said.

"Well, we do not offer those two sports, but we do have several to choose from. Let's see. We have cross country, track and field, cheerleading, and girls' basketball. Do any of those interest you?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not sure." I state.

"Jade, cheerleading might be a good fit. It will use your gymnastics background for the tumbling routines; they cheer all year round, first for the football team, then for the basketball teams." She said.

"Yes ma'am that could work. Thank you." I said.

After our discussion, Mrs. Peach gave us a tour of the school and showed me where my classes were located and where my locker was. She even showed us the cafeteria. The school was rather small, but I was use to that from my school back home.

After the tour, we left and made our way to the Quileute Marina and had lunch at the River's Edge Restaurant. We ate lunch and talked about the upcoming school year. We talked to Jesse about his teacher and kept him excited about school. We also discussed my options for the sport teams and agreed that I will try out for cheerleading and cross country or track and field.

~0~

The weekend passed quickly and I woke up early Monday morning excited to go to school. I dressed in my skinny blue jeans, a dip neck, pink baby doll t-shirt, a matching pink hoodie, and my pink Vans. I accessorized silver necklace with a leaf and heart designs that had pink rhinestones in the center of each and large dangling pink rhinestone in the center; I pair that with a pair of pink rhinestone stud earrings. I flat ironed my hair and did my make-up. Finally, I went down stairs and ate breakfast with my family.

My mom and dad dropped Jesse and I off at school. While they took him to his classroom, I made my way across the campus to the high school. I already had my schedule, so I did not have to follow the throngs of people headed to the cafeteria. I could feel dozens of pair of eyes on my and I began to feel a little self conscious. I made my way to my first period. Ugh…who had gym first period? Anyway, I made my way into the gym and waited patiently for the teacher and other students to arrive.

~0~

My first three periods went quickly. I had to introduce myself to the class. That was okay, I have rehearsed my speech.

"Hello my name is Jade Young, but you can call me Jay. I am from Franklin, North Carolina. I was a gymnast and on the swim team at my previous school. I know, I know you look at me and think why is there are "pale face" girl on the rez? Well not to worry, the European are not invading again, I'm an albino Quileute. I'm just kidding, I am a pale face, but I was adopted. My dad is Quileute."

The whole class, including the teacher began to laugh and chuckle. I felt more at ease.

~0~

I got out of my third period class late; the teacher was still handing out our books alphabetically. My name was the last to be called. I jogged to the cafeteria and took a few deep breaths before entering. Of course, the doors made a loud clunking noise and the whole cafeteria silenced and looked to at me entering.

There were a few murmurs from the people who were not in any of my classes.

"Who is that?"

"When did we let white people in?"

"Shut up man, she's cool."

"Dang she's hot!"

I slowly began walking into the lunch room and stopped when my eyes landed on the most attractive guy I have ever seen. He, of course, was Quileute. He had copper skin, long, black hair tied back into a ponytail at the base of this neck, and piercing brown, almost black eyes. His eyes were so deep, endless. I felt as though if I looked long enough, I would lose myself in them. He was beautiful!

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. First Meeting

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or most of the characters featured in this story. We can all thank Stephenie Meyer for this wonderful universe called The Twilight Saga. Thanks Stephenie!**

**

* * *

**

**Jacob (POV)**

We are so quiet at our table that I am able to hear the cafeteria doors open. As I turn my head to see who walked in or out and my eyes behold the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I think I forgot how to chew, swallow, or ever breathe; perfection on two legs.

She's tall for a freshman girl, probably 5'6" or 5'7". She has long, straight blackish, blonde hair. She is tan, but obviously not Native American. She has almond shaped eyes that are the most vibrant color green I have ever seen; that's saying a lot, I live in the greenest place on the continental US. She is beautiful…breathtaking. I watch as she stands awkwardly with everyone staring at her. She bites down slightly on her full, plump, pink bottom lip. Her expression is nervous and the murmurs throughout the cafeteria, I know, aren't helping. She squares her shoulders and begins making her way into the lunch room. It feels as though time is moving in slow motion as her eyes meet mine and I stop breathing.

She breaks eye contact with me, making her way to the lunch line. I begin taking slow, shallow breaths as my gaze makes its way to Quil and Embry. They too were staring at the new girl; their mouths slightly agape. Embry begins opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water and I know what is coming next. I've got to beat him to the punch, but I my brain is on vacation.

"Dibs!" Is all I am able to say, chuckling at the expression on Embry's face.

"No way, I saw her first." He replies incredulously.

"Nope." I reply popping the p. "Sorry Embry, but looking at her back from afar doesn't count." I state nonchalantly.

"Whatever Jake, you can try. What makes you think she's interested anyway?" Embry asks.

I don't have a reply for him and he smirks. I glance over his and Quil's head, looking at the lunch line. I notice that she is looking our way and our eyes meet again. It feels like I've been electrocuted, but in a good way. An electric pulse runs through my body. I look back to Embry and smirk.

"We'll see." I say, with a sly quirking of my lips.

"Alright Jake, you called dibs first." He resigned, but looks happy. "Good luck." Embry says with a grin and shrug of his shoulders.

"What do you mean good luck?" I ask, my voice creaking slightly.

"Bro, look around you. Every guy, from freshmen to seniors is staring at her. You just have a bit of competition is all I'm saying. So good luck; you know Quil and I will help you in any way we can." He says while winking and shrugging.

I glance around the room and realize he is right. This girl has drawn the attention of all of the guys in school and glares from most of the girls.

I look back at her and notice that she is not looking at any of them, but she keeps glancing at our table. She makes her way through the line and starts taking steps in our direction. I watch as she comes towards me, hoping beyond hope that she stops and asks to sit with us; why not, there are empty seats here. She walks past our table, to a table where the least amount of staring and murmuring people seem to have taken up residence. She sits with them and begins talking and laughing with some of the girls there; flashing her straight, bright-white teeth, she has the most stunning smile.

I can no longer look at her without looking creepy, since she sat at the table where my back was to her. In order to look at her, I would have to turn completely around. That wasn't happening, to obvious. I try my best to have a conversation with Embry and Quil to pass the time, but I am distracted. I know that once lunch ends, I will get to look at her again, at least until we go our separate ways for class. Such a depressing thought.

~0~

I left the lunch room after stealing several glances at her. I made my way to my 4th period class, Biology Honors. It is a standard science classroom, with two person tables. There are ten tables in the room, five on each side, with a center aisle dividing them. I sit down at one of the lab tables in the middle of the room that was unoccupied. To my right, someone set their books on the table; I looked up and saw Amber Foster. Amber is an impetuous girl, who Quil likes. Amber is from the Makah reservation, which is about a two and a half hour drive north. She is pretty, smart, outgoing, and popular; she is a freshman like us. She moved La Push about two years ago with her aunt and uncle. Quil has shown an interest in her for about a year now, but she is not interested in having a boyfriend right now, or so she says.

"Hi Jacob, how are you today?" She asked me.

"I'm good Amber, how about you?"

"Good. So, how was your summer?"

"Cool, but too short, I spend most of it hanging with Quil and Embry." I say Quil's name to see if I can get a reaction out of her. Her breath hitches slightly at the mention of his name. "How was your summer?"

"Good. So what did you guys do all summer long? I didn't see you all around the rez." She questioned. I smile.

"We mostly hung out in my garage and worked on our dirt bikes. You know fixing them up and stuff, spent some time down on First Beach, and cliff diving; but other than that, not much." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh, that sounds cool." She cool she replies. I could tell there was more she wants to say, but she stops herself.

"What Amber?" I inquire.

"Nothing, just wish the summer lasted a little longer is all. I hate school sometimes. So you have any classes with Embry…and, and Quil?" She asks tentatively.

"Yeah, we all have 2nd and 3rd hour together. What about you?"

"Yeah, Quil is in my 1st period class. Not sure about Embry yet. The day isn't over. So, is this your only honors course? Thank goodness it's mine."

"No, I have three more." I reply dryly. "History, Algebra I, and Eng…" I was unable to continue speaking as I saw the "new girl," in all her glory, walking into class from the corner of my eye.

I gulp, having to resist the urge to push Amber and all her belongings away from me to make room at my lab table. The new girl, man I need to learn her name, was looking at me and immediately snapped her eyes away. In that moment, Amber reaches out and gently touches my forearm. She was talking to me, but for the life of me I could not hear what she was saying. Anger suddenly struck me. Did she think Amber was my girlfriend? Did she want to sit with me? Did Amber blow my chances? Man that would really suck!

I watch as she mades her way to the back of the classroom, sitting at an empty lab table. She looks as though she feels out of place, but then Kevin Hinchen walkes in. He makes his way to the only vacant seat in the room, of course, next to her. Kevin is popular. He's a junior and on the varsity football team. He took his seat next to her and smiling broadly, trying to be charming I'm sure; causing jealousy to surge in my chest. He didn't get a chance to talk to her much though, as the teacher entered the classroom and the bell rang.

"Good afternoon class. Welcome to honors Biology. I know it is after lunch, but I need you to please stay focused and pay attention in class. My name is Ms. Moon." She drawled on.

"Okay, so we have a new student with us this year, her name is Jade. Jade, if you will please come up to the front of the class and tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Yes ma'am." Her voice was beautiful, sweet.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Jade or Jay for short. I am from North Carolina. I know your look at me and wonder why there is a "pale face" girl on the rez? Well don't worry, the Europeans are not invading again, I'm an albino Quileute. No, I'm just kidding, I am a pale face, but I was adopted. My dad is Quileute."

Jade finishes introducing herself to us and laughs. Her laugh was like music to my ears. Her smile was brilliant and bright. She was sweet and funny; an albino Quileute, ha. She said she was adopted and that her father is Quileute. What is her last name?

"Thank you Jade. Okay, everybody up! Collect your things and come to the front of the classroom. We have assigned seats and the students at the table are each other's lab partners for the year. Table 1: Jacob and Jade, Tab…" That was all I was able to hear.

I began making my way to table one, not sure how I got so lucky. The "new girl"…uh…um Jade was my lab partner. My heart was going crazy and my mouth was dry. Geez, this is just a girl, a super hot girl, but still just a girl.

I sat at the table in the seat closest to the window. Jade sat on the aisle. I turn to her and swallow quickly, trying to moisten my vocal cords. I look at her and grin, "Hey, my name is Jacob."

"Um, I'm Jade." She replies with a shy smile.

"So, it looks like we are going to be lab partners." I say nervously.

"Yeah, it looks like it." She answers with a soft grin.

"Yeah. Um…so how are you…" I begin, but was interrupted by the teacher.

Ms. Moon calls us up one by one and gave use our textbooks. She gave a quick overview of what we would be doing this quarter and then began lecturing. By the end of the class, I have three pages of biology notes and a ton of homework. What sucks was that I barely got a chance to talk to Jade. I glanced at her occasionally throughout the class and was mesmerized by her. She appeared very focused and took lots of notes, telling that she was a good student. She is obviously smart; she is in an honors course.

The teacher ended her lecture and we began packing up to leave, there was only a minute or two before the bell rang. I glance again at Jade and notice that she was looking at me as well. We smile at each other.

"How…" I began.

"Jade, can you please bring your slip up for me to sign?" Ms. Moon interrupted me again. Man this teacher is going to get on my nerves.

"Yes ma'am." She replies and finishes gathering her things before making her way to the front of the classroom. She stops and looks back at me over her shoulder. "Bye Jacob. It was nice to meet you." She says.

"Bye Jade." I say with a smile. "It was nice to meet you too."

She smiles at me, then turns back to walk to Ms. Moon. Oh. My. Gosh. I'm surprised I kept my cool. I was breathing heavy and my heart's pounding in my chest. I watch as she walks up to Ms. Moon, her hips swaying gently back and forth; she was a little thick, not overweight, but not rail thin. She was voluptuous, her body was amazing. I could imagine myself holding her.

The bell rings and I make my way down the aisle towards the door. I had to walk past Jade and Ms. Moon to get there though. As I walk past Jade, she tosses her hair over her shoulder and I'm hit with a wave of her scent. She smells of strawberries and vanilla. I take a deep breath, determined to memorize the smell that was uniquely Jade. As I reach the door, I look over my shoulder and see Jade watching me. Our eyes connect and I stop moving forward. I'm completely locked in her gaze, her green eyes pulling me towards her, urging me to go back.

**

* * *

**

A special shout out to my amazing beta Elizem18. You ROCK!


	5. Time Spent

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or most of the characters featured in this story. We can all thank Stephenie Meyer for this wonderful universe called The Twilight Saga. Thanks Stephenie!**

**Jade (POV)**

The bell rings at the end of my Biology Honors class and I begin making my way down the aisle towards the teacher, so she can sign my class schedule. I notice that Jacob is walking past me and towards the door, so I toss my hair over my shoulder. As he reaches the door, I look over at him and watch him; I see Jacob glances over his shoulder and when our eyes meet, he freezes. I'm completely lost in his gaze, his deep brown eyes are pulling at my very soul, making me want to run to him and never let him go.

"Okay, here go." Ms. Moon said, breaking my attention on Jacob.

"Thank you Ms. Moon." I reply. As I turn, I notice that Jacob is gone.

With an unsettled and dissatisfied feeling, I make my way to my next class. History Honors, ugh. Why would they have a History Honors course? What more information can they teach that is above regular history, oh right I remember. We are going to have to write a ton of papers and do a lot of projects.

I head to the other side of the building, my mind drifting to Jacob and his warm, welcoming smile. I wish I had other classes with…

"Ouch." I groan.

"Sorry, sorry." My thoughts of Jacob are interrupted when someone runs into me and I accidentally drop my books.

"It's okay." I reply, squatting down to pick up my books.

"I am so sorry. Here, let me help you." A male voice says. He kneels down in front of me and helps to collect the scattered books.

"Thanks." I say, beginning to stand up.

I guess he didn't notice me getting up, because when stood up as well and the back of his head collided with my forehead. A searing and breathtaking pain shot through my head.

"Ow!" I shout, bringing my hands up to hold my head.

By doing so, I drop my books onto his foot.

"Ouch! Oh man that hurts!" He yells, while bringing his foot up off the ground.

I begin giggling, while still holding my forehead.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry, again." He said shyly.

"I'm okay. How are you? Sorry about your foot." I said through my giggling.

"It's okay, here let me help you." He smiles and begins to kneel down again.

"No, that's okay." I say, holding up my hand to stop him. "We are a dangerous combination when you help me." I say with another giggle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry…again." He tells me, straightening.

"It's okay. No worries." I say, standing back up.

I look at him finally and realize that he is quite attractive. He is a little taller than me and lanky. He has warm brown eyes and a broad, white smile. I smile.

"Hi, my name is Jade." I say nervously, holding out my hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you Jade. My name is Embry." He answers, taking my hand.

"So, where are you off to in such a big hurry?" Embry asks.

"Um…History Honors. You?" I ask, fidgeting with the straps of my backpack.

"Me? I was heading to my Geography class." He smirks.

"Oh well, I'll see you around. Walk carefully, don't run into anymore unsuspecting new girls." I say with a big smile so he would know I was just messing with him.

"Don't worry, I'll pay better attention. See you around Jade." He replies with a smile and a soft chuckle.

"Bye Embry. See you around." I say, turning to make my way to my class.

~0~

I finally make it to my class and realize that the classroom is mostly full. There is a seat in the middle of the room though. I glance around and realize that most of the students in my Biology Honors class were also here. Scanning the room again, my eyes behold Jacob sitting in the seat next to the empty one.

I look at him carefully and realize that he looks upset about something. My heart hurts seeing such a sad look.

I make my way to the empty seat and dump my books onto the desk. The movement and noise causes him snap is head up and our eyes to meet. A smile breaks out across my face and is greeted with a rather large smile from Jacob.

"Hi." I say shyly, taking my seat.

"Hey." He replies.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, not all." He says and gestures with his hand for me to take a seat.

"Thanks." I say.

"Sure. So…how do you like our school?" He asks, but instantly looks like he regrets asking.

"It's good. I love La Push." I reply with a chuckle.

He smiles brightly, "That's cool."

I gently rub my forehead and wince from how tender it is.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asks with evident concern.

"Yeah I'm okay; I just had a minor collision with someone in the hallway." I say softly, with a smile.

"Ouch. What happened?" Jacob asks.

"This is embarrassing…neither one of us was paying attention to where we were walking and we ran into each other. My books fell on the floor and he helped me pick them up, when we stood back up we had a real head banger." I say with a chuckle, still rubbing my forehead.

"He?" Jacob asks.

"Oh…his name was…um…Embry, I think." I say, with a shrug.

Jacob was taken aback by my answer and his eyes were wider than usual. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's tender, but I'll survive. Poor Embry though." I say smiling, remembering my books landing on his foot.

"Poor Embry, why poor Embry?" Jacob asks, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, well…when our heads collided, I sort of…kind of… dropped my books on his foot. I imagine that really hurt." I say, wincing and laughing at the same time.

Jacob barks out a laugh. "I think he will be okay."

I thought I heard him mumble under his breath, "Serves him right."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I question.

"Nothing. Just that I think he will be okay." He says abruptly, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, after that."

"Oh…I didn't say anything." He says, looking confused.

"Oh…okay." I reply.

Weird. I really thought I heard him say that, but maybe it was just wishful thinking though.

~0~

The rest of the class progressed with little chance for conversation with Jacob. The teacher discussed what was expected for the rest of the semester and how we had to complete a project that constituted a large portion of our grade. We will be allowed to select our own partners when the project grew nearer.

We began packing up, while waiting for the bell to ring.

"So, what class do you have next?" Jacob asks.

"Um…" I say intelligently, while digging in my pocket for my schedule.

I glance at my schedule and reply, "Algebra I Honors."

A heart stopping smile breaks out across Jacob's face. "Me too, we can walk to class together if you would like." He offers with a smirk.

"Yeah, that would be great. I just need to get the teacher to sign my schedule. Can you wait for just a sec?" I ask him eagerly.

"Sure, sure." He replies.

I hurriedly, but carefully walk up to the front desk. I give my teacher my schedule and ask him to sign it. After he signs it, I make my way to the classroom door, where Jacob is waiting for me.

"So tell me a little about yourself." I inquire as Jacob and I begin walking to our next class.

"What do you want to know?" He questions.

"Hmm…what kind of music do you listen to?"

He chuckles, "All kinds really, it depends on my mood. You?"

"Same." I chuckle. "Do you like sports?" I question.

"I'm a guy, of course I like sports! What's your favorite movie?"

"Oh good question." I muse. "Let's see…um…within the last year or of all time?"

"Hmm…within the last year." He clarifies.

"Okay then, that's easy. 'Step Up.' You?"

"With Channing Tatum?" He asks, scrunching up his face.

"Yes with Channing Tatum. I like the dancing." I defend myself, loosely crossing my arms.

"You like to dance?" He inquires.

"Sorry, can't answer that." I say with a smile.

"Why not?" He smirks.

"Because you didn't answer my question." I state, like it was obvious.

"Sorry…what question was that?" He asks.

"What was your favorite movie this year?"

"Oh…um…'Benchwarmers.'" He says.

"Oh geez. I forgot about that movie. It was too funny." I agree, laughing.

We laugh and share our favorite parts of the movie as we continue to walk to our class. I am laughing so hard that my sides are cramping. I realize that Jacob is funny and so easy to talk to. The time spent walking between our classes, felt like only a few seconds. I feel like I simply blinked and we were walking into our Algebra I Honors class.

~0~

We chose two seats next to each other in the middle of the classroom. Throughout the hour, I stole several short glances at Jacob. It seemed as though he was really concentrating on the material. I hate Algebra; I hope he won't mind being my math buddy. I'm a good student overall; I like most subjects and put a little more effort into the ones I didn't. However, Algebra is my nemesis. We dislike each other equally.

Eventually the class ended and we began packing up. I start stuffing my books into my bag aggressively.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asks, while looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, fine. I just don't get algebra. It's my worst subject. I don't know why my dad made me take it as an honors course." I reply, shrugging my shoulders.

"I am going to have to work hard all year just to keep up." I say dejectedly.

"Well… not to brag, but it is my best subject." He adds, smiling.

"Ugh. Figures." I reply.

"What, I like math. Maybe if you're nice, I can help you when you need it." He smiles.

"What do you mean by nice? I'm always nice." I reply with a sweet smile.

"Sure, sure. That's why you just ugh'ed me, right?" He replies, chuckling.

"Sorry, that was more at math than you. I would appreciate any help you can offer me." I say demurely.

"Sure, I think we can work on it together." He says with a smile.

"Cool, so what class do you have next?" I ask.

"English Honors." He states with a grimace.

"Oh let me guess, you don't like English." I state, dubiously.

"Yeah, so what." He says with a chuckle. "Do you?"

"Yes, I love English. I love to read and interpret the meaning of it all. Wait…English Honors?" I ask suddenly.

"Yeah." He states simply.

"What is your next class?" He asks.

"English…Honors." I say shyly, but smirk trying to cover that up.

Jacob laughs, "Cool, I can help you with Algebra and you can help me with English." He says the word English with a look of complete distain.

I laugh, "Okay sounds like a deal."

"Come on let's get to class." He says.

"Okay, one second." I say as I make my way to the teacher to have him sign my schedule.

~0~

The walk to our English class interesting Jacob and I talked about a schedule that we could do so that we could work on our English and Algebra homework together. All I could think was thank goodness that the reservation was not too big. Planning study sessions would be easy.

~0~

I love, love, love my English class. We are reading so many great books; I was excited, but Jacob looked absolutely miserable. I couldn't help but laugh at the end of class.

"Why are you laughing?" He asks, grinning.

"You! You look like someone just received the death sentence." I giggle out.

"You know that's not nice. I didn't laugh at you about Algebra. I might need to renegotiate the terms of our studying." He states, smirking.

"Ooooo…remember I am going to help you with English." I say, with a lazy smirk.

"True, but I can figure out English on my own." He says slyly.

"Ouch…sorry, please forgive me." I giggle and grimace at the same time.

I was hoping that he really wasn't mad. I needed his help and really wanted to spend time with him.

"Okay, you're forgiven." He laughs. "However, you have to sit at lunch with me tomorrow. One it will give me cool points, talking to the new girl. Two, I can look at your math homework."

_Eek_, I squeal to myself. I get to sit with Jacob at lunch tomorrow. Ahh, I can't wait!

"Whatever you say, Algebra Master, I will be your Algebra Padawan." _I'm such a dork_.

Jacob laughs out loud, "Shameful, but a great use of a Star Wars pun." He says while laughing loudly.

The final bell for the day rings and the other students beat feet out. I calmly stand and pick up my book bag. I definitely do not want to leave Jacob.

"So, I guess I will see you tomorrow. Thanks for the company today." I say.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Hey, what period do you have study hall?" He asks.

"2nd period, you?"

"3rd." He says, almost sadly it seems.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I say, feeling sad and empty.

"Tomorrow it is." He says.

"Bye Jacob." I say as I make my way up to the teacher to have her sign my schedule.

Jacob walks up with me and we part ways next to her desk.

"See ya Jade." Jacob says, raising his hand in a gesture of goodbye.

I smile at Jacob as he reaches the door. He stops and smiles back, before waving his hand again and disappearing out the door. My heart feels heavy. I miss him already.

**Note:**

**A special shout out to my beta Elizem18. Thanks for your awesome skills. You ROCK!**


	6. I Should Have Known

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or most of the characters featured in this story. We can all thank Stephenie Meyer for this wonderful universe called The Twilight Saga. Thanks Stephenie!**

* * *

**Jacob (POV)**

"Bye Jacob." She says, making her way up to the teacher.

I walk with her, parting ways next to the teacher's desk.

"See ya Jade." I say, raising my hand to wave goodbye.

I make my way to the door and pause when she smiles at me. I smile back and wave my hand again, before disappearing out the door. My body feels heavy, like it doesn't want to leave her. I miss her already.

~0~

I walk towards my locker in a fog. My mind keeps wandering back to Jade. Her smile is so bright and beautiful. Her laughter is like music to my ears. How can I care about someone so much, when I just met her? It's like my world now revolves around her.

I reach my locker and begin transferring my books. I keep the books for the subjects I have homework in and stuff the others in my locker. Man, it seems like I have homework in every class. I shut my locker as Embry and Quil approach.

"Sup cuz?" Quil questions.

"Nothing man. How about you?"

"Not much. Ready to go?" He replies.

"Yeah." I state. _No, not really, Jade is still here somewhere._ I walk towards the exit with a heavy heart.

We walk in silence for awhile, each of us in our own world. I glance at Embry, narrowing my eyes at the memory of his encounter with Jade.

"Hey Em…what happened to your forehead bro, you have a bruise." I question him.

"Seriously!" He says, while reaching his hand up to touch his 'bruise.' He winces, "Ouch! I had a run in with the new girl, Jade." He replies with a smirk.

"What do you mean a run in?" Quil asks, chuckling.

"What's it to you?" Embry shot back with a smirk forming on his lips.

His smirk disappears as Quil and I continue to look at him, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, man. Come on! We ran into each other, literally, in the hallway."

"Uh huh." I say disbelievingly. "What else?"

"Chill dude, we just bumped into each other. We didn't make out or anything." He says while shrugging.

I felt like punching him in the face. The thought of Embry making out with Jade made my blood boil with jealousy. I had to push it away; I had to remember he was one of my best friends. I pushed against the jealously hard so it now simmered barely below the surface.

"Alright, geez, I was just asking." I said while chuckling.

Quil was about bust a gut, he was doubled over from laughing so hard.

"Man, you guys suck!" He shouts. "You had me going there for a minute there Jake. I thought you thought I was hitting on her or something." Embry replies through his own laughter.

Smirking, "I did."

"Why?" He questions.

I simply shrug my shoulders and turn to continue making my way home.

"Jake!" Embry calls, while he and Quil had to jog to catch up with me.

Stopping, I turn to look at them, "Yeah?"

"You really think I would do that? If so, this girl has you twisted."

I sigh, "Your right, sorry man. She does have me twisted though. I can't figure it out guys. It is unlike anything I have experienced before."

They both stared at me with their eyes wide and bulging. _This sucks, guys don't discuss things like this! Stupid Jake, stupid._

"Forget it…just forget I said anything, alright!" I say, annoyed.

"Alright man. No problem." Quil says, looking at me as if I should be committed.

"See you guys later." I say, beginning to make my way home alone.

"Yo Jake…hold up." Quil says.

"Sup."

"Listen man, we understand. Jade is…well…she is _hhhoootttt_ man. Listen though; Embry would never betray you, not for a girl, not for anything. You know that, right?" Quil questions; Embry was standing, shifting from foot to foot.

"I know man, we're cool…no worries. Come on, let's keep walking." I smile at them.

We joke back and forth, making our way through the reservation to our homes. Time passes quickly, just laughing and bantering with the guys. Embry is the first stop on our trip home; he lives closest to the school, then Quil, and finally me.

We say quick goodbyes and see you tomorrows.

~0~

So… here I am sitting at my dining room table with my books and homework spread out before me. I find that I can't concentrate; my attention is being directed to the house behind mine. I just stare at, while images of Jade swim through my mind: her blonde hair, her body, her skin, and her eyes. Oh man, her eyes; they are the single sexiest thing I have ever seen, the most magnificent color green I have ever seen. _Get it together man, she is just a girl!_ I mentally chastise myself.

I slam my books shut and give into fact that I am not going to get much homework done right now. I get up and make my way to the kitchen, grabbing a few cookies and a glass of milk. Leaning against the counter, my thoughts once again creep to Jade and our many conversations today. She is smart, funny, outgoing, and easy to get along with. I am still agitated about her encounter with Embry though. Did he run into her on purpose? Does he like her? Will he make a play for her too? And if so, who will she choose? Embry or me?

I smile as I remember that Jade is going to eat lunch with me tomorrow…oh the good fortune. _Ugh_, I told her I would look over her algebra homework. Guess I really need to work on it now, can't help her if I haven't done it myself. I trudge into the dining room and reluctantly pull out my math work. I try to force myself to focus; however, Jade is beckoning me. I image what it would be like to hold her? Kiss her? Hug her? Love her? _Whoa, LOVE her! What! I just met her!_

"Jake, are you here?" My dad calls, interrupting my thoughts of Jade.

"Yeah dad, I am in the dining room." I call back, shaking my head to rid it of my previous thoughts.

I see my dad rounding the corner with a smile on his face. _He is so weird sometimes._

"What's got you so happy today?" I ask.

"We just got a dinner invite, to John Young's house. Just happy my friend is back, I guess." He states with a smirk.

"Oh, okay." I say, turning back to my homework.

"How was school today?"

"It was good, just got a lot of homework." I groan.

"Oh yeah dad, by the way, thanks for all the honors classes." I say with a smirk.

I really am thankful, without all the honors classes, I wouldn't have had any time with Jade today, but he doesn't need to know that. I watch him carefully out of the corner of my eye. I can see a smile playing on his lips.

"Well Jake, I just want the best for you, to give you opportunities that your mother and I never had, you know." He replies.

I mentally roll my eyes. Here we go with the same old speech. We want better for you and your sisters. A life where you are able to be want you want to be, no restrictions because you didn't receive an education. Your life will be better than ours. You'll see, when you have kids, you will want better for them as well.

Sighing, my dad continues, "Jake, we want better for you and your sisters. A life where you are able to be want you want to be, no restrictions because you didn't receive an education. Your life will be better than ours. You will see one day, when you have kids, you will want better for them as well."

Smiling, I reply "I know dad, I know. It's just a lot of work."

"Well, leave it for awhile, go change for dinner at the Young's house. Your mom is getting ready now, so chop chop." He says, clapping his hand together.

~0~

My dad, mom, and I make our way out the front door; I begin walking towards the car.

"Ummm…Jake, sweetheart, where are you going?" My mom asks.

"Aren't we driving over to Mr. Young's house?" I ask, confused.

"No honey. The Young's live around the block. Come on." She says with a smile.

"Oh okay." Great, now my cheeks are burning with embarrassment as I make my way down the driveway with my parents.

"How was your day?" My mom asks as we walk down the sidewalk.

"Good, I am in a couple of classes Quil and Embry." I reply, shrugging my shoulders.

"That's nice. How do you like your classes?"

Wanting to avoid the "We want better for you" lecture, I state "They are good. I got a lot of homework though."

"You'll make it, I promise. No one has ever died from too much homework." She replies, with a smirk and a shrug of her shoulders.

"I know mom." I relent.

The rest of the walk is mostly quiet. My mom and dad are talking quietly to themselves. I don't pay attention; my mind is on Jade and my homework. I am surprised to see that the Young's live in the house behind ours. _Huh, how did I not know that?_

"Jake." My dad states, while placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Uh, yeah dad?"

"Jake, the Young's have three children, two sons and one daughter. Their oldest son does not live here, but his name is Joshua and their youngest son's name is Jesse. Their daughter is about your age. Her name is…"

The door suddenly opens, cutting off my dad. I look up and see a Quileute man in his thirties; he is stocky with wide, broad shoulders. I am instantly intimidated by this man.

"Billy, we are so glad you and your family could make it for dinner." The man says with a smile, sticking his hand out to shake my dad's.

Shaking the man's hand, my dad replies "John, thanks for inviting us. You remember my wife, Sarah."

"Of course, Sarah, how are you? Still with this old stick in the mud I see." Laughing, the man, John says to my mom reaching out his arms to hug her.

"John, it is so good to see you again. It really has been too long. You look so good." My mom replies, hugging Mr. Young.

Pulling away, Mr. Young's eyes lock onto mine. I smile nervously.

"John, this is my son, Jacob." My dad says.

Mr. Young begins to extend his hand to me.

"Jake, this is Mr. Young." My dad introduces me.

My hand locks with Mr. Young's and I think it's been locked in a vice grip. It feels like my bones are being ground together, but I don't wince, make a sound, or pull away. He is testing me, to see if I am strong. I grip his hand as tightly as I can.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jacob." He says.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Young." I reply my eyes still locked on his and trying to tighten my grip.

Smiling, he let's go of my hand. "Strong boy you have their Billy. You must be proud."

"I am; I am." Dad states, clapping his hand on my shoulder.

"John, please invite our guests in." A woman's voice calls from somewhere behind Mr. Young.

He steps aside and my parents and I enter the house. It is nice, very comfortable. The layout is similar to ours, but the furniture is more up to date. A woman comes across the threshold as we enter the foyer.

"Christine, you remember Billy. This is his wife, Sarah and his son, Jacob." Mr. Young introduces us, while gesturing to us individually.

"Sarah, this is my wife Christine."

"It is so nice to finally meet you; John has told me so much about you." Mrs. Young says to my mom, extending her arms for a hug.

"It is nice to meet you too. Hopefully, John has only spoken about nice things." My mom replies, leaning in to hug Mrs. Young, shooting a small glare in Mr. Young's direction.

"Of course, of course, just tales from all of you growing up together." Mrs. Young replies with a chuckle, still embracing my mom.

Letting go, Mrs. Young looks at me.

"Honey, this is Billy and Sarah's son Jacob." Mr. Young introduces us.

Leaning in to hug her, I say "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Young. You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you Jacob, it's a pleasure to meet you." She replies, hugging me.

Pulling back from the hug, I look around. "Welcome to our home. We are so glad you could make it." She says sweetly.

She looks familiar, but I know I have never seen her before. I notice a young boy walking around the corner. He stops next to Mr. Young and waits patiently.

"Billy, Sarah, and Jacob, this is my son Jesse." Mr. Young says with evident pride in his voice.

"Jesse, you remember Mr. Black." Mr. Young states.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again sir." Jesse says, stepping forward to shake my dad's hand. I notice that he is trying to squeeze it as hard as he can. _Hmph, I guess it's ingrained in us to prove how strong we are at an early age._

"It's nice to see you again as well Jesse." my dad replies.

Breaking away, my dad introduces my mom "Jesse, this is my wife, Mrs. Black." My dad says with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Black, it's nice to meet you ma'am."

Leaning in and enveloping Jesse in a hug, my mom says "Aww, Jesse, it nice to meet you too."

My dad clears his throat and my mom finally breaks away from Jesse.

"Jesse, this is my son Jacob." My dad introduces.

Reaching my hand out I say "Hi Jesse, nice to meet you."

"Hi Jacob, nice to meet you too." Jesse takes my hand and squeezes it for all he his worth.

"Tight grip you have there. You will be a mighty Quileute warrior." I say smiling at him.

Jesse is beaming; his smile is so bright the sun would be blacked out by its power. Mr. Young's chest puffs out with pride. My dad smiles at me and I know he is proud of the compliment I just gave Jesse.

Jesse is the spitting image of Mr. Young; however, his mother's heritage is also there. He is a few shades lighter than his dad and his eyes are not the deep, dark brown of most Quileute tribe members. He has the black hair and the posturing of one of us though; proud and brave.

"Jacob…" Jesse begins.

"Jake. Call me Jake." I say.

"Okay, Jake, you wanna see my fish tank?" Jesse asks, showing his true age.

"Absolutely." I reply with a smile, following Jesse towards the back of the house.

~0~

We spend awhile looking at the fish. Jesse tells me the breed of each and even lets me feed them. He tells me all about his first day of school, how much he likes his teacher, and that he has already made friends.

I hear Mrs. Young ask Mr. Young to have their daughter come downstairs, but I was unable to catch her name. My dad rounds the corner and tells me to come meet the Young's daughter.

Jesse and I make our way back into the foyer and wait for her to come down. I miss Jade, she is consuming my thoughts and I can't wait to see her again. I continue to think about her and watch as Mr. Young makes his way down the steps. He is standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up with love and devotion in his eyes.

I am looking at the stairs, still thinking about Jade, when a pair of feet makes their way to the stair I am staring at. I begin to slowing bring my eyes up, Jade still prominent in my mind.

_What is she doing right now?_

Slowly, my eyes make their way up to this girl's knees.

_Is she thinking of me?_

To her hips.

_Is she as excited as I am to see each other tomorrow?_

To her torso.

_Does she like me as much as I like her?_

To her shoulders.

_Does she like Embry more?_

Finally her face! I am stunned, not believing what I am seeing. _I must be hallucinating!_ I shake my head lightly and refocus on her face.

"Jade." I breathe out, with a husky voice. A smile so big on my face that I am sure I look like an idiot.

"Jake." She gasps, a large smile gracing her beautiful face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updating Worlds Collide. I was busy with school and was unable to write for a few weeks. My beta also just recently had senior exams…Woot! Woot! Elizem18 passed! Congratulations! A special thanks to Elizem18 for your patience and uber-bata'ing skills. You ROCK!**


End file.
